fanlogosfandomcom-20200214-history
LocoRoco 3/Changes
Absent stuff In the Islandia and Malta only (but NTSC and PAL compatible) PS4/PSVita game LocoRoco 3, some of the features from the first 2 games for PSP and PS4 are absent. Here they are; * Upon dying, the player will be sent back to the last checkpoint instead of failing and restarting from the beginning, although Game Overs are absent in this game. * The fading LocoRocos, caused by touching a thorn (mostly named Togeh in this game), are also absent in this game. Instead, the player will lose a heart, although hearts are a new feature in this game. * The Mojas and the Ojas (the big Mojas) can no longer sap LocoRoco in this game, although the player will be cursed and lose a heart. * The hungry plants still exist in this game, although they now eat whole LocoRocos instead of just one, forcing the player to restart at the last checkpoint (though checkpoints are now present in this game; the checkpoints in LocoRoco: Midnight Carnival are just BuiBui statues holding a fading LocoRoco). This is because their bodies and stomachs are bigger than in LocoRoco 1 and 2. * Moskoos can no longer steal 1 LocoRoco in this game, although he is now bigger and will eat the whole LocoRoco, forcing the player to return to the last checkpoint. * The sleeping Nyokki no longer sleeps in this game, but however, he still looks tired. Added stuff In LocoRoco 3, there are lots of new features. * Small, pink creatures, called Togehteggies, are introduced in this game. They can't hurt LocoRocos, although they are very friendly, but if they are angered, they will hurt the LocoRoco, causing the player to lose a a heart. will give off an unpleasant smell with a farting noise. They really will hurt the LocoRoco when shocked or frightened, causing the player to lose a heart. * The Togehs now make a very silly sound when touching a LocoRoco. They often make a boing sound when they do that. * Stinky Mushrooms are introduced. If the player jumps on it, it can't hurt the LocoRoco; however, when shocked or frightened, they really will hurt the LocoRoco, causing the player to lose a heart. * A deep, dark world is introduced, making it the hardest level ever. If you complete the level without dying, you will earn a trophy. * The Game Over screen is now seen as an Easter Egg. If you hold down L1 or R1 in the PS4 version or hold L or R in the PSVita version while dying, the Game Over screen can be seen, but with different music, especially the stage music. The Game Over theme is an Eater Egg in this game as well (it can be heard in the Sound Test screen); this is presumably because there are no Game Over in this game, just like in Rayman Legends (which really doesn't have Game Over as well, so the player can play with endless lives, but can still die if they want to). * More coming soon! Trophies # Good Starter - Complete the tutorial level. # Your First Adventure - Complete a level. # Ace Easy - Complete a level without dying. # Togeh, Togeh! - Get hit by a Thorn. Category:PS4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Games released in 2018